


Team Building Exercises

by chromyrose



Category: Free!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Exploration, First Time, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chromyrose/pseuds/chromyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an arduous practice Nagisa notices that Rei's legskin is a little tight in the crotch. Somehow that turns into a team building exercise no one saw coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Building Exercises

**Author's Note:**

> many thanks to miaoujones for beta-reading!

By the time the boys of the Iwatobi Swim Club were done with practice, the sun was already dipping down in the orange sky, and the last member of the baseball club was leaving the locker room. Practice had run later than usual, in anticipation of an upcoming meet at another local high school, and because of another near-drowning when Rei attempted something beyond his skill level. They said their goodbyes to Gou at the door to the boys’ changing room, and filed in one by one.

“Uwwwwa,” Nagisa grunted, as he stretched his sore arms over his head. “Everything hurts…”

“That means you worked hard,” Makoto replied calmly. “And you did beat your best time today. Everyone did good.”

Nagisa agreed and set about congratulating his teammates, recounting everyone’s best practice moments and teasing Rei more than a little about his mishaps. Rei and Haru were quiet as they started changing, all of the team too tired to shower until they got home. Haru being quiet was fairly par for the course, especially after a long swim, but Nagisa worried a bit when Rei did not respond to his prodding with his usual vigor.

“Reeeeei, everything okay?” Nagisa literally prodded this time, poking him in the shoulder. Rei tensed and jumped away from him, snapping as he did so.

“Nagisa! Please allow me some personal space to get changed!”

“Aww, Rei, there’s no need to be embarrassed! This isn’t even your first time in the locker room with us, you know!”

“Th-that might be easy for you to say, as you have no problems with wearing small swimsuits and walking around shirtless, but some of us like to get changed in privacy!”

“Boo,” Nagisa whined, rolling his eyes. “It’s not even like you have anything to be ashamed of! You were on the track team so it’s not like you don’t look really goo—Oh!”

Nagisa paused suddenly in his ramblings, a smirk growing on his face. “Ooooh, Rei, is that what I think it is?” 

“N-nagisa!”

“Hey, Haru! Mako! It looks like swimming today made Rei a little excited.” 

Makoto looked up, perhaps in spite of his better instincts, and saw pretty much what he’d expected after Nagisa’s giggle; the bulge in Rei’s legskin was definitely more pronounced than usual. It was only a brief glimpse, though, because instantly Rei had his hand over his crotch, and his face was bright, bright red.

“Nagisa, don’t give him a hard time,” Makoto sighed, turning to their other friend. “It’s happened to all of us at some point, Rei, don’t worry. It’s almost normal, in swimming.”

Rei grunted, obviously embarrassed, and sat down on one of the benches. “W-well, even if it is normal, it’s not really a situation that’s comfortable to be in.” He shifted his glasses around on his face, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone in the room. “It’s not even as if I can leave and get on the train like this.”

“It’s getting dark,” Haru commented, not even looking away from his bag. “We’ll wait for you.”

“No, I couldn’t ask that of you-” Rei tried to protest, but Nagisa cut in.

“We don’t even have to wait! We could probably help you so that we can all go early.”

“N-nagisa!”

“What?” He whined softly, brushing some hair out of his face. “I read on some forums that its super common for boys like us to _experiment_.”

“What sort of forums are you reading, Nagisa?” Rei moaned softly, not really expecting an answer. Which was the case, as Nagisa barreled on, “Come on, guys, don’t pretend you’re not curious! Haru?” 

“Pass.”

“Aw, come on Haru! Makoto’s joining in!” 

“I am?” Makoto wondered aloud, his cheeks flushed even just at the notion. 

“Well, you’re not going to say _no_ , are you?” 

“I… I guess not,” Makoto agreed, the color in his cheeks darkening and spreading, looking boyish against his straw-colored hair. “Rei, is it okay with you?”

“I, erm, well… I guess I am not entirely opposed to the idea…”

Nagisa looked a little smug, but mostly just happy as he sat down beside Rei, and put an arm around him.

“That’s not consent,” he told him, his voice gentle for once. “You have to say ‘yes’, okay?”

“Y-yes.”

Not wasting a moment, Nagisa leaned in and stole the end of Rei’s word, along with his breath, when he pressed their lips together for a kiss. Makoto almost sighed in relief just at that; it was, in some ways, about time that those two had sorted out whatever tension existed there. He certainly had no doubts that Rei had anticipated this as much as Nagisa had, not with how fervently he was responding to the kiss. 

When he caught himself watching, Makoto averted his gaze quickly and busied his hands in the fabric of his clean shirt; was Nagisa serious about this, about all of them? He looked over at Haru, who had turned his head just marginally to the side, enough to perhaps watch from the corner of his eyes. Nagisa had used the word ‘curiousity’ before, and perhaps he was not too far from the mark…

Nagisa, the little spitfire, now had his mouth rather far from Rei’s lips and was moving rapidly closer and closer to a much more delicate body part. He pressed a kiss to Rei’s crotch, over the legskin.

Rei turned his head, barely made eye contact with Haru and Makoto, and then shut his eyes very tight. “O-oh my god.”

“It’s okay,” Makoto said quickly, even as arousal started to seep through his body. “Don’t be embarrassed.”

“This is just… not beautiful at all,” Rei gasped, biting on his lip. Nagisa answered, from the floor where he kneeled between Rei’s thighs.

“That’s stupid. You look very beautiful from down here.”

“Nagisa…?”

The blond just laughed and ran his hand along the waistband of the other’s legskin. “Ready?”

Rei nodded, unable to speak. Makoto looked back at Haru, whose cheeks were flushed pink and hands were idle, though he wasn’t looking at the couple a few feet away.

“Nagisa’s ideas are becoming crazier than I remember them being,” he joked in a whisper, loud enough only for Haru to hear. “I never could have imagined he would suggest this.”

Haru hummed. “What about you, Makoto? Are you… curious?”

“Curious…? I. Well, yes, I guess so. But I think he was right, I mean. It’s normal.”

Haru stepped away from his locker, and that was when Makoto noticed that he, too, was sporting an erection in his jammer. Haru followed Makoto’s gaze and then looked back up at his friend, a little sheepish. 

Makoto took Haru’s hand and led him to the bench, his touch gentle and loose, leaving him the option of refusing. When Haru made no protests, and even helped by sliding his pants off, Makoto gave a shuddery laugh and warm smile, then crouched between Haru’s knees the way Nagisa was sitting on the opposite side of the bench.

Haru and Rei’s bare thighs were mere centimeters apart, and that gap was closed when Haru shifted and bucked in response to the close of Makoto’s warm lips around his cock. The electric sensation of skin on skin demanded Rei’s attention, despite the fact that Nagisa was teasing him, irritating him, making him melt, with too-light touches and hot kisses. He looked up at Haru’s, whose face was twisted in pleasure and failed restraint, and it made him shudder. 

“Do you think Haru is sexy, Rei?” Nagisa teased, tracing his finger up and down the length of Rei’s shaft. “Doesn’t he look so _beautiful_?”

Even Makoto shifted his gaze to Rei to watch the other splutter, his red glasses skewed on his equally red face. “O-of course… yes. Haru always looks good.”

Haru seemed to be taking this in; for a long moment, he was silent. And then he reached up, tucked his fingers under Rei’s chin, and kissed him.

“Oh!!” Nagisa squealed. “That is so unfair! You’ve known Makoto and I for much longer, how come you’re kissing Rei first?”

“Hush, Nagisa,” Makoto commented, wiping his wet lips a little. He sat back on his haunches, and watch as his friends awkwardly, sweetly kissed. Rei was tense and Haru, too, seemed a little out of his element, but they kept up the delicate embrace for another moment. 

Then, as suddenly as their kiss ended, Rei was turning to Nagisa, grabbing him up by the shoulders, and giving him a quick, fervent kiss.

When they separated, Nagisa looked a little dazed, very flushed, and overwhelmingly happy. “Rei, that was really sexy,” he murmured, shifting closer. He pulled himself up further, and sat down on Rei’s thigh, pressing their chests together and wrapping his entire palm around Rei’s cock. Rei buried his face in Nagisa’s neck, as he started to jerk him off.

“I think they’ve forgotten about us,” Haru commented, turning back to Makoto. He offered him his hand, and helped him up, patting the last bit of space left on the bench. 

“That’s alright,” Makoto replied, palming his crotch absently; he wasn’t exactly sure when he’d developed an erection but it didn’t matter much. “At least they’re finally sorting things out now.”

“And us?”

Makoto froze under the sudden meaningful look Haru was giving him. His eyes were dangerously clear now, intense and heavily contrasted by the flush that consumed his skin, down to his full erection. “What do you mean?”

“I trust you, Makoto.”

Haru looked grave, and Makoto understood that this was perhaps deeper than a love confession could be, that Haru wanted to do this, to do it with _Makoto_. 

“…Just me?”

“All of you,” Haru half-shrugged, “but especially you.”

He licked his lips and Makoto became drawn to them; he leaned in and kissed Haru and the fit was natural, easy. He moved his hand into Haru’s hair, to hold him close, and a moment later he felt Haru’s hand on his hip. As they kissed, that hand drifted lower, beneath Makoto’s waistband, and gave his cock a squeeze that sent sparks of heat and pleasure through Makoto’s bloodstream. 

The locker room was soon full of the soundtrack of the four boys gasping and moaning, as in pairs they jerked each other off. On the surface it was hot, sweaty, perhaps even somewhat messy, but there was a tenderness and trust that underlied the stimulation. It was Rei who finished first, with a deft flick of Nagisa’s wrist, into the warm space between their stomachs. One by one the rest of Iwatobi’s swim team followed his lead, crying out in novel pleasure as they hit their climaxes. 

When Nagisa finished, he pulled his torso away from Rei, still perched on his thigh, and grinned devilishly. “That was fun, wasn’t it? In fact, I propose that we do it again… you know, for team building!”

Rei, Makoto, and Haru shared a look, and it was team captain Makoto who answered. 

“I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
